


That Uneventful Night

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Uneventful [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Francis is still a trans boy, It was supposed to be porn but ended up way more angsty than it should have been, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis and Los Rulos sneak into a Night Club clearly meant for adults like normal teenagers do,Capitán Topa finds out and takes Arnoldo with him to look for the boys.Topa only hopes it's not too late.





	1. Night Out (Los Rulos)

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way more Rolando-centric than I intended....  
> I can't stop thinking about that 'Consejos de Arnoldo' segment where Francis says he'll take Arnoldo camping with his friends,sounds like a really fun prompt I would be crazy to do nothing about but I'll leave it for another day.  
> The twins are 15,Carlos and Francis are 16,Topa,Arnoldo and Pato are over 40.  
> They should of thought twice before giving me an endearing character who 'can't say no'.  
> It's all fiction,don't bother me about it,go read something else.  
> But if just like me you just want to get off to Disney characters and see them suffer without actually harming anyone irl,go ahead and enjoy.

Arnoldo,el gran Artista de la Cocina,stroked Francis' unruly,thick locks of sweaty raven hair lovingly,pulling them away from his forehead,the boy stirred under the man's unintentional strong touch,humming softly and leaning against the cook's touch,Arnoldo grinned contentedly to himself,glad his loyal assistant's high fever had mostly fizzled out,he took two steps to get to the 'kitchen' and start Breakfast.

Francis' apartment is as modest as it could get: Both the Living Room and the Kitchen were in the same room,divided only by a light blue curtain,there was a small bathroom that could barely fit someone Francis' size,a big window with a nice view of the city and that was it.

He'd known the camarero for 6 years and the teen has never brought him here or wherever else he used to live before,Arnoldo gave one last glance at the old,dusty sofa his young apprentice was uncomfortably sprawled in,now the brunet man knew why,the teen didn't even have his own room.

Arnoldo hated this place the moment he walked in,he can barely move around without knocking something down,the place smells like cheap microwaved food and the gran cook wants to take him away from here as soon as possible,Francis deserves much better,in more ways than one.

But the great cook already made so many regretful decisions just tonight alone.Arnoldo should have been the one to protect Francis from people who behave just like he himself did tonight.

How did it come to this? 

* * *

Rulo Rolando couldn't sleep,honestly,he wasn't even trying to,too drowned in guilt to consider the idea of resting.

They're staying at Topa's for the night,they'll need to go back home and explain everything that happened to their parents.....eventually.For now.... 

Rulo Ricardo,asleep on his bunk bed beside Rolando's,whimpering softly but pained on his pillow,clutching his teddy bear tightly to his chest,the most outgoing of the rulos could barely stand the sight,it's all his fault.Sweet and innocent Ricardo,Rolando should have protected him,he failed miserably.

He looked ahead to see a bruised up Carlos on the bunk bed opposite to theirs,sitting upright,intense hazel eyes blank and wide,alert,there was no judgement in them no matter how hard the dimpled trillizo wanted to see it there.

Nobody is resting tonight and Rolando's certain no one will for awhile.

He made so many regretful decisions just this night alone.

How did it come to this? 

* * *

Vacation had just started for the Junior Express Crew.

Everyone went home,some just wanted to spend precious time with family (Melody,Harmony and Lila),others were preparing their bags to keep on traveling around (Doris and Josefina just posted on their Insta Stories that they're heading to Rio soon),Natalio and Classenclown are going to a Science Conference in New Zealand.

Topa was glad for them,but he was feeling a bit down since he also wanted to travel somewhere special with his family this Summer but he wasn't sure where.

It was Friday,late in the night and currently he was at the living room of his fancy but quite modest apartment complex drinking white wine with his siblings,Pato and Arnoldo,in light conversation,discussing ideas about where to go.

The talk was mostly between Topa and Pato since Arnoldo is adamant about visiting el Desierto de Sal again,which....they simply won't do.

The brunet Captain was looking at pictures of possible places they could go when his phone got a notification for a new Story from Los Rulos (they obviously have an adjointed account).Topa clicked on it immediately,unashamedly curious to know what the trillizos were up to at this hour.

Ricardo,Rolando,Carlos....and Francis were in front of a very (in)famous Night Club at the Center of Buenos Aires,a place the short-haired singer knew from old times.

Rolando looked nonchalant and casual as always,Carlos had his signature grin,Ricardo and Francis looked unsure and suspiscious of everything surrounding them.The caption simply read:

_"¡Night Out con Los Chicos! ¡Hay mucho para disfrutar! - @ Isla de la Fantasía"_

The breath got stuck in his throat,the Captain went pale from head to toe,letting his wine glass fall to the floor,staining the carpeting likely forever.

Pato was instantly by his side,concern adorning her face,Arnoldo was slower,face only showing amusement and curiosity.

Those are his boys,he cherry picked them,each one insanely talented and handsome their own way,but they're so young,they wouldn't survive long at that place.He's gotta run!

"¡Topa! Speak to me,hermanito! ¿Que pasa?" Pato's voice had sincere worry.

"The boys are in danger! We gotta go get them!"

Topa didn't waste time,he seemingly flew to the door of his apartment,Pato right behind,Arnoldo had stayed beside the cushioned chair his twin had just vacated,now fiddling with his empty glass of wine,he's always the one who drinks the most out of the three.

"¡Vamos,Arnoldo! Francis is there too!" Arnoldo's demeanor went from slightly interested and lightheaded to full alert in half a second,running faster than lightning to get his coat.

"¿Mi Francis? ¡No puede ser! He told me he would stay at his Tía Marta's for the weekend before going to Summer Camp!"

"Claro... of course he will,you don't know half the things this boy does right under that big,fat nose of yours...." Pato teased her other baby brother who nudged her in the ribs,which only got Topa even more impatient.

"Come on,guys! We've got no time for this... Miren where they're at right now." the Captain groaned,rolled his eyes and showed the pictures on his phone,knowing they'd recognize the place too.Both gasped,Pato thought the owners had closed down and demolished it years ago,after the authorities had found out....certain crimes relating to minors at the recinct.

Topa kept on running ahead down the stairs,not bothering to catch an elevator,the others followed swiftly even though they barely knew what was going on just yet,but they knew enough.

"By the way,there's no Tía Marta." Pato chuckled,running past the gran cocinero.

Arnoldo only hoped nothing bad had happened to his loyal assistant.

* * *

"I still think this is a really bad idea,Rulo Rolando,we shouldn't be here..." Francis walked cautiously,eyeing suspisciously every party-goer that went past the group of teens,hands fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

"¡Ay,Franciscocho! You gotta relax,seize the moment...." Rolando just smiled toothily,charming and careless,pushing the camarero to dance along with him to the beat,something too fast and too loud for Francis' mostly classical taste.

"But I was already seizing my moment veeeery happily at home with our videogames..." added Ricardo,who looked impossibly uncomfortable,he could swear a big,older burly guy didn't take his dark blue eyes away from them ever since they first came in.

"Me too,besides this place doesn't look like it has any pochoclos...."

Rolando facepalmed,this is unbeliavable,he needs a new set of brothers fast,these ones ain't doing it for him.

Rolando doesn't know exactly when he and the other rulos started to consider Francis as close to them as a brother,yet he doesn't mind it,perhaps it just came naturally,it just made sense.The camarero could be a huge square and a stick in the mud half the time,but he's actually pretty cool and fun to hang out with the other half.

They got here thanks to an older cousin of theirs,Fernando,25 years old,pale skin and raven hair like theirs,but muscled and taller than Carlos,had his criminal eyes on Rolando for awhile but the teen had somehow been oblivious to it.

The 'guapo' of the three had accepted the invite however and his gang was let in by the bouncers when he said who they were related to.

Francis is here also simply because he's the only one of them who's old enough to drive and actually be responsible at it.(Rolando's glaring daggers at you,Carlos.)

"You guys are no fun,I'm gonna look for Fernando.Call me back once you do something interesting or whatever." Rolando concluded,leaving the dance floor and his hermanos behind.

"¡Rolando,espera! Can I go with you,please?" Ricardo pleaded,holding on to his twin's arm like a vice,Rolando groaned and rolled his eyes,it was too dark to see how frightened the rulo tierno's big,dark brown eyes looked,the dimpled rulo obliged either way,he just knew better than not to.

The man who's been eyeing the group,quietly rejoiced when the twins left,discreetly following after them.

"Hambre,we should go see if there's something to eat or drink at this place,otherwise I've wasted my time."

Francis nodded and followed after Carlos,noticing that the man who's been spying on them had disappeared,he was searching through the crowd to see if he had gone after the twins,no such luck,worse,he looked ahead to find no sign of the rulo distinto either.

"¡Carlos! ¿Carlos,donde está? Permiiiiso...¡Carlos! No quiero quedarme solo..."

Francis tripped on someone he didn't pay attention to and fell to the floor on his knees.He had never gone to a place like this before,there were people all over,singing,dancing,drinking,sniffing something suspiscious,outright making out on the dance floor.

It was making him dizzy,he had never felt this out of place.

"Hey,baby.You lost something? I wouldn't stay on these floors too long if I were you,they're disgusting.Come on."

An overwheight,well-dressed man around Francis' height with black hair slicked back,an equally black moustache and dark brown eyes,held out a strong hand for Francis to take,he looked around Arnoldo and Topa's age or older and also looked as out of place as if Arnoldo himself were here.

Still,for a lack of better judgement,he took it and got up.

"I-I'm looking for a friend,tall,lanky,has green eyes and is around my age,se llama Carlos and we were heading for the bar-"

Francis started babbling nervously,smashing words together and gesturing all over like Lila would,thankfully the man interrupted him,patted the boy's shoulder and pointed somewhere ahead above the crowd.

"The bar? Don't worry,sweetheart,I'll take you there,maybe your friend is there already,eh?"

The man grinned warmly,all perfectly lined but yellowed teeth,thick arm already draped over the assistant's slim shoulder,the man seemed kind and helpful but the nicknames were throwing the assistant off.

He's obviously not used to being called like this,but again,he'd never been here before,so maybe that's how people talk around here.

They got to the bar,Carlos wasn't there,the man (Lucio,he had told Francis) offered him a drink,Francis tried to refuse it at first,he wanted to keep on looking for Carlos and the other Rulos.Lucio told the camarero that his friends were probably out there enjoying themselves and he should do the same.

The drinks were served,Lucio sipped on his own and urged Francis to do the same,the raven-haired teen gave one last long look around the crowd,long enough to not see Carlos,anyone else he might recognize or what the man had discreetly put on his margarita.

Francis looked back at the colorful,alcoholic beverages and the man adorning an expectant expression on his oddly handsome features,Francis sighed deeply,his inability to say 'no' would eventually catch up to him,wouldn't it? 

* * *

"Fernandini,Fernandazo,Fernandete,you know we're a band! You should let us play at least one song! Come on!" Rolando pleaded,somehow not losing his cool demeanor,Ricardo finds that impressive,Fernando found it amusing.

"Oh,primo,you can't _possibly_ think you're a real band,right? You play on a Disney show,I honestly thought you guys didn't even play for real and that was all an act." Fernando laughed,hands waving dismissively,Rolando's patience wearing thin,he was fuming already.

Fernando only found it charming and adorable,Ricardo was getting concerned for more reasons than one.

It hadn't taken them long to find Fernando,especially since they had huge help from the burly guy,Marlon.Ricardo had been extremely hesitant and nervous around the man but Rolando asked him nonchalantly and a tiny bit flirtatiously,same way he does with everyone else.

Marlon,giving back a friendly grin and flirtatious attitude,led them Fernando's way.

"Oh,but WE ARE a real band! As real as these fists to your face-"

"Guys,we shouldn't fiiight,por favooor..."

Ricardo's delicate touch on Rolando's shoulders did relax him considerably,the guitarist sighed defeatedly and ran a few fingers through his raven hair.

"I would listen to Ricky Baby there if I were you...." Fernando gave the 'guapo' of the group a smug smile and a sly wink.

"Su nombre és Ricardo solo and I already know what you want,everyone has a price,even if it's unfair since we're related and all.Name it."

Rolando's tone was serious and resigned,Fernando smirked and glanced over his primo's shoulder,satisfied to see no Ricardo there anymore.

"Believe me,baby cuz,you _really_ don't know what I want."

Fernando had snaked his large,toned arms around Rolando's waist,bringing their bodies close,leaning down to whisper in his ear.A confused expression framing Rolando's features, _that_ seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I promise I'll let you and your little kiddie's band play 5 songs and let those talented hands and mouth of yours be heard by actual,real,good producers who can make you worldwide stars.But for that to happen,first you should consider training those talented hands and mouth on me."

Fernando had cupped Rolando's hair with one hand and his face with the other,the dimpled rulo who looked impossibly uncomfortable now,started screaming,kicking and squirming violently,trying to get out of his primo's much stronger hold.Rolando gasped and his eyes widened when Fernando had led the teen's smooth hand to his crotch,making him squeeze it and notice the taller man was already noticeably hard.

From the other side of the club,while looking for Francis,Carlos spotted the man his trillizo tierno had pointed out as the one who had been following them,except he was now carrying a frantic Ricardo on his shoulders,a cloth around his mouth,muffling his screams,tears running down his face,forcefully being taken somewhere,Carlos sped after them,seeing them heading for the bathrooms but unable to keep following further due to the commotion that just broke in his way.

"LEGGO OF ME,YOU CREEPY BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!!! RICARDO'S WATCHING,WORST OF ALL!!!"

Fernando didn't seem fazed by Rolando's resistance,only tightening his hold,bodies pressed impossibly close,the taller man started grinding against Rolando's body,who shuddered and fought harder,tears prickling at the corner of his eyes,his own dick already half hard,his body betraying him,nobody around them seems to care,why doesn't anybody care?!

"Oh,baby cuz,look behind you,he's not seeing any of this,he's busy on his own show..." Fernando chuckled softly,nuzzling into Rolando's neck,licking and biting the skin there,the dimpled trillizo moaned involuntarily,hips buckling,he was so soft and smooth....like a baby,the guitarist's large,dark eyes soon grew wider with the implications of what that sentence definitely meant.

He started kicking and squirming harder,newfound motivation to leave,now it wasn't only a matter of saving his own life from the hands of a disgusting monster who he happened to be related to,his life didn't matter anymore if Ricardo's in serious danger.

"WHERE IS HE??? WHERE'S RULO RICARDO??? ¿¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO CON ÉL?? LET ME GO!" In a swift motion,Rolando managed to get an arm free and punch Fernando's face,the older man was thrown off for a few seconds,nose bleeding,he still got a strong hold on Rolando's rulo before he could get away,twisting the hair around his strong hand,making the teen cry out in pain,falling to his knees,tears finally spilling out.

Then everything stopped,the music,the noise,the small gasps from the curious onlookers who did nothing but watch or film with their phones.All Rolando heard was a deafening noise of glass shattering and a loud thud on the ground beside him.

The dimpled trillizo tentatively looked up to see a trembling Carlos,breathing heavily,vacant stare,remains of the glass bottle still in his thin hands.He threw the rest harshly against Fernando's unconscious body,pretty much ripping the man's head in half,Carlos stretched his bloody hand for a stunned Rolando to take.

"Vamonos,I know where they took Ricardo."

* * *

"¡Ay,Dieguito,hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo! ¿Cómo está?" One of the oldest bouncers at the entrance of the club smiled widely when he saw Diego Topa and his group coming in.

"Nada bien,Luis,can you please let us in? It's an emergency!" Topa remembered Luis fondly,but those days are over,locked away in his past.

Nowadays he has new priorities,he has no time to reminisce the past.

"Oh,what's the hurry? We've got a lot to catch up!"

"We can catch up later or....never,my boys are in there,I gotta go get them!"

"Your...boys?"

"Sí,three hermanos,dos identicos,más uno alto,flaquito y distinto y otro con lindo pelo enrulado y una nariz-."

"This sums up four...." said another bouncer.

"Just let us in already!" Arnoldo barged in impatiently,pushing everyone out of his way like they were as light as paper.

"Está bien,but only for old times sake..." Luis sighed,the captain still looks so handsome,he should try to get at least,the brunet's number.

* * *

Ricardo felt tired and oh,so sleepy,he just wanted all of this to be over with,Rolando could throw a pillow at his head any minute now,waking him up from this terrifying nightmare to call him to eat breakfast quickly so the four of them could play soccer outside and laugh at Francis for being irredeemably awful at it,they swore the guy has like,two left feet.

The warm memory made Ricardo smile fondly despite the immense pain and countless tears stinging his eyes.He was brutally brought back to reality though due to an unbearable pain a thousand times worse than before that started on his rear and seemed to run through his entire body.

"You're loving this,huh? Worthless slut,you want this,I knew I've chosen the right twin,the other seems like the 'Too much talk and no show' type,but you? That delicious mouth of yours looks like it gets cock everyday." Marlon had taken the smile as a different signal.

It all had happened so fast in the rulo tierno's mind,one moment he was behind Rolando,squeezing his twin's shoulders soothingly,afraid an unnecessary fight would break in and someone could get hurt,the next he was being carried away by muscled,broad shoulders,a white cloth wet with something he couldn't identify being forced around his plump lips,he looked to one side and saw Carlos running his way like a man on a mission,he looked to the other side and saw Francis drinking and laughing carelessly by the bar,his hands all over a man who reminded Ricardo a little bit of Arnoldo,but definitely wasn't him.

What was going on with everyone? This place isn't doing any good for them.

Next moment,he felt instantly tired,sleepy and weak but unable to drift off or stop Marlon from throwing him inside a bathroom stall,his back hitting the wall hard,his weakened knees abandoning him,making him fall to the floor,the only reason he didn't fall all the way was because of the dark blue-eyed man who pined the sweet teen' hands above his head.His other hand working on freeing his own pants and the teen's.

"What do you wanna do to me?" the orange clad twin queried meekly,sobbing softly,round cheeks reddening madly due to his lower half being exposed crudely like this.Both Rolando and Ricardo are roughly the same (well endowed for their age) size and girth,difference is that Rolando has been shaving,Ricardo...hasn't,mostly because he hurt himself last time he tried after seeing Rolando do it.

The question seemed to please Marlon since his mouth morphed into a wicked grin,licking his lips,his eyes darkened,lusty and glazed over,this was just another body,another innocence to be stolen away,it was always exciting though,the older man couldn't wait any longer.

"I wanna do many things to you,baby,but for now,this will be enough."

With a strong elastic band,Marlon bound Ricardo's hands together up his head,that way,having both his own hands free again,he spat in one of them,the other spreading the rulo tierno's legs apart with little reluctance,the taller man inserted two thick,calloused fingers at once inside the teen's raw,virgin hole,spreading his fingers and crooking them,making the boy who'd only been softly whimpering and sobbing up until now,cry out in near unbearable pain.

"No,please! Make it stop! This hurts so muuuch! Why are you doing this?!" the teen's cries and protests were definitely supposed to be deafening screams since his body was burning intensely all over,but due to his drowsiness,his pleas were barely above a whisper,which only seemed to please the man in front of him even more.

Marlon didn't care if Ricardo was ready or not,he took his fingers off the boy's asshole and pushed them against Ricardo's juicy mouth,the childish teen tried to bite the hand,but it had no strength to it,making the blue eyed man laugh wholeheartedly,Ricardo's dick remained soft through the whole ordeal,since his body had yet to feel any pleasure whatsoever.

They both started hearing from afar loud bangs on the door outside the bathroom,Marlon took this as a cue to press his large hands firmly on Ricardo's Inner thighs,lifting the boy up and slamming his long,thick cock inside the teen's tight,warn hole until he was balls deep,the older man groaned loudly,Ricardo was one of the tightest he'd ever gotten,his Inner walls hugging the man's member like a glove,the rulo tierno's head fell back,hitting the wall hard,an unlimited amount of tears running down his sweet face,he felt like he was about to pass out and honestly,he couldn't wait.

Marlon started pounding the barely conscious teen mercilessly when he saw stars and his vision went black,not from pleasure,but from the large pipe Rulo Rolando banged on the man's head with inhuman strength he didn't know he had.

Marlon fell to the dirty bathroom floor in a pile of his own blood.

Rolando was paralyzed in his spot for a moment,broken pipe still in hands,Carlos had knelt down in front of Rulo Ricardo immediately,his usual stoic features taken over by unmasked concern.

The youngest of the trillizos fell to the floor the moment the older man lost his hold on him,he was half naked,messy raven hair,face pained and tear stained,bare legs spread out,blood pouring out from between them,almost mixing with the older man's.Carlos put a hand over his mouth,Rolando swallowed a painful lump in his throat.

He let this happen,he brought them here,his baby brother was most likely to be traumatized for the rest of his life and it was all....Rolando's fault.

An extremely familiar voice broke the blue clad rulo's thoughts.

"¡Ay,chicos! ¿Están por acá? Any luck finding Ricard- ¡PUTA MADRE DE DÍOS!"

"Topa,what's with all the yelling? Arnoldo found Francis and will take him home and- Santo Díos"

Both siblings had found Carlos by the sink,cleaning as best as he could with tap water and some paper towels an unresponsive,bloodied,naked from the waist down Rulo Ricardo,judging by the rulo distinto's demeanor alone you'd think it's simply his turn washing dishes.

Topa cautiously walked to the wall in the corner where the dimpled rulo was leaning heavily against with his head down,like he was trying to be swallowed by it.

"Rulo Rolando.... ¿Do I really want to know que pasó aquí?" Rolando lifted his head to meet the man's worried gaze,a humorless chuckle left the guitarist's throat.

"No,Topi,you don't,you really don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest doubt in this was wether Rolando would call him 'Topi' or 'Capitán' here at the end.


	2. Dulces Naturales (Arnoldo y Francis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 'Que Sí,Que No' Arnoldo and Francis are unhealthily codependent on each other,what's new? Also watched 'El Picnic' and the coincidence of Francis' "betrayal" there happening right after 'Flor de Bievenida' is hilarious to me.  
> I realized Francis' eyes aren't really brown,if youtube's HD is any indication,his eyes look like very unique,deep forrest green marbles,I've never seen anything like it,you feel lost in them.  
> I'm going to ruin this 'Dulces Naturales' thing for everyone,just watch.  
> Or not,since there's no rulos here so everyone will skip ahead.

"Señor,do you know what _really_ happened last night? Because my memories are all blurry right now and all I can gather is you saving me from that creepy guy and offering me a ride home.If that's all that happened,than how come my body still hurts all over? My head hurts like hell,my neck is full of hickeys I'll have a hard time hiding and...I can barely move from my waist down.If you saved me from that guy then someone else did this....right? Do you know who was it?"

Francis woke up tired,hurt,hungry and hungover just like Arnoldo predicted,that's why he had a large,rich and varied guilt-ridden breakfast a la Arnoldo in front of him right now.What the brunet cook didn't predict (but should have) was the sea of queries the teen had.

The gran cocinero kept on avoiding his apprentice's questioning gaze.What tore into Arnoldo's heart the most is that Francis' sincere and confused olive green eyes didn't seem to have a single hint of suspicion that the one who might have hurt him was the same person who had saved him hours prior.

The young camarero was clad in his Bowtie Pyjamas (a sweet gift from Doris),thick,curly,dark hair still in disarray,he just looked exhausted and lost for now,Arnoldo isn't sure if he wants to be alive or in this planet once his assistant's head clears up and he starts to remember...things,the older man took a sharp breath.

"Francis,Francis,Francis...are you sure you're not hurt all over because of this incredibly uncomfortable-looking couch of yours? Te lo digo that it looks impossible to sleep there."

Arnoldo knew the conversation detour wouldn't work,even with Francis still not thinking straight,but damn it if it wouldn't stop the brunet man from trying to stall for as long as possible,if this goes the way he thinks it will,he won't ever see the camarero's sweet,charmingly expressive face again.

"No,Arnoldo,I know where it hurts most and I also know the couch can't touch me...in those places,entonces..."

The teen shrugged,Arnoldo swallowed a lump in his throat and was back to eating faster,still avoiding eye contact,the boy had the right to know.

Francis seemed to have remembered something and started chuckling dryly and humorless to himself,it felt so unlike him Arnoldo couldn't help but risk up a glance at the sudden hollow dark orbs replacing the usual joyful,dark green of Francis' eyes.

"...At least I know it wasn't Tío Ramiro since my throat is intact and I didn't find any hand prints and all..." slim elbow on the table,thin hand on his chin,other hand now just playing with the food,big,dark eyes seemingly looking at a spot ahead of Arnoldo blankly.

Like the unwelcome memories of his childhood were replaying in front of him.

Unwelcome memories,those seem to keep piling up,Francis sighed wearily and went back to eating.

"...Bueno,I'm only asking you since you seem to have brought me home,changed my clothes and...left a glass of water along with two pills on my coffee table,one for my headache and a birth control one,so I'm guessing you've seen enough to know I'd need that."

Uncomfortable silence and the clicking of silverware dominated the place for the next 2 or so minutes.

"Arnoldo,you barely talked to me or even did as much as look my way ever since I woke up,¿que pasó,señor?"

Now the older man did look up,expression solemn,saddened and resigned,dark brown eyes gathering tears at the corners,worrying the teen to his core,he stood up from his place opposite Arnoldo and with certain difficulty sat on the chair beside his boss,hand instinctively going to the man's shoulder.

"¿Que pasó,Arnoldo? ¿Alguien te lastimó? Did they go after you too?" there was nothing but concern and undying affection in the teen's voice and deep eyes,it was killing Arnoldo to witness the scene.

The only reasonable thing left to do was tell him and face the consequences,even if it meant going to jail,leaving the show,losing the most important person to ever grace his life,he deserves whatever comes,he took his time to reply yet again which resulted in Francis guiltily looking down,nervously fiddling with the hem of his pyjamas and babbling again.

"Thinking better about it,it's kind of my own fault,I mean,I'm supposed to be the responsible one,I should have stood my ground when Rulo Rolando kept insisting for me to take them to that club and-"

Arnoldo placed his thick hands firmly on his assistant's arms,silencing him,eyes locked,intense,determined dark gaze against slightly fearful brighter orbs,last thing he could let happen was see his Francis blaming himself for something like this.

Everything else could be his fault,but not anything about last night.

"Francis."

"Sí,señor."

"I know you won't ever forgive me and if you do someday,you shouldn't,but I'm sorry,Francis,I really am." 

Realization hit the young camarero like a ton of bricks,he shook his head slowly in denial,closed his eyes and whispered.

"No...."

"Pero te digo que de todos los dulces naturales que he probado en mi vida,su fruta fue el más dulce y exquisita de todas."

Francis' face burned cherry red instantly,he breathed out exasperatedly.Arnoldo's hold finally loosening up.The raven-haired assistant looked up,the bright spark of affection now long gone replaced by dispair,pain and betrayal.

"This really doesn't help anything now.Does it,Arnoldo?"

* * *

Arnoldo was not fond of this place,he was around Francis' age when he first came in,a young raised Italian high schooler who came back to Argentina to get to know this side of the family better.

Mostly to know Diego and Pato better,the twin brother and older sister he spent his entire childhood not knowing existed.

The gran cocinero didn't even entertain the possibility of Francis ever wanting to come to this place,but again the young camarero had no idea of the bad memories Arnoldo had gathered here.The same way Arnoldo had no idea about Francis' own painful past.

if they did,maybe things could have been different.

Naturally,the siblings split up,Pato and Topa went looking for the rulos,it felt like an unspoken rule that Arnoldo is the one responsible for Francis,so here he was,worried out of his mind,this is a merciless place.

For Arnoldo,it was never hard to spot his loyal assistant in a large crowd,he was like a shiny white diamond in a sea of same old yellow gold.

Gorgeous,curly,raven hair,dark but playful forest green eyes,easy-going smile with a gap in his teeth,big nose and pincheable cheeks,he's this distinct kind of charming,endearing and beautiful that Arnoldo's been enchanted by he's not sure since when.

And he rather not think too hard about it,Francis is too young for him anyway,no matter how tempting it is to just go and touch him,kiss him,take him in the middle of la cocina some uneventful night.

He knows he can't (or at least shouldn't).

Still,his blood boils and his eyes darken with indescribable rage when he sees from miles away his shiny diamond sitting on the lap of some strange man who seemed to be whispering in his ear while feeling up his thighs and torso.

Didn't matter who that man was,that man was dead as far as Arnoldo's concerned.

* * *

Desperation.

That was the word he was looking for.

He wasn't just feverish,or the horniest he's ever been in his entire life,he was so desperate he wanted to cry.

Francis accepted a few other drinks after that first one,it had been unpleasant at first but then it felt great,it made him feel the most confident he's ever been his entire life,he felt like he could say and do anything he wanted without turning into a mess of anxious nerves in the process,it was freeing,it was amazing.

Then it started.

The heat on his lower belly,soon going through his entire body,he was burning,his panties soaking,he had never gotten _this_ wet before and he hasn't even done anything yet,suddenly,through his teary deep eyes,the man in front of him looked inexplicably irresistible.

Naturally,the camarero shamelessly jumped Lucio,grinding down on him and kissing the man's neck,the older man seemed to have no complaints.The teen moaned loudly while Lucio ran his hands all over the boy's slim body,slightly taken aback when realizing what Francis had between his legs or the lack thereof,yet he wasn't all that put off by it (he can just ignore it and still get a blowjob out of this deal) so Lucio started whispering nothings in his ear in Italian,the teen apprentice loved it,though this fact made him wish it was....someone else teaching him these dirty words in that language.Speaking of the devil...

"¿Francis,que pasa aqu-í?"

The teen froze in place,sweaty,frustrated,terrified but also thrilled and even more aroused to hear his gran cocinero's voice,at that,a huge,predatory-looking grin spread over the boy's face,scaring even Lucio.

"Bievenido Arnoldo,you're missing out on the party."

"There's no party here,get off this man now,I'll take you home."

Arnoldo easily lifted Francis off Lucio,the apprentice only closed his eyes and leaned against his boss' chest,Lucio huffed.

"Hey pal,I got 'him' first! Y'know what? Don't matter,it's a girl anyway..."

Lucio turned to leave,Arnoldo's mouth was agape and his eyes wide,the camarero still on his arms,turned around,facing the man,clutching at the cook's coat as firmly as he could,he started in a pleading voice.

"I swear I was gonna tell you,Arnoldo,I swear I-"

"Callase."

"Pero señor,yo-"

"Callase la boca that I got actual important matters to take care of right now.Sit here."

The great cook had noticed his apprentice's puffy red,teary eyes,his frail body hot to the touch,sweaty and needy.Arnoldo put the teen carefully down on the stool Lucio had previously been and jumped the other man,violently taking him to the ground,punching the other brunet's head and banging it to the floor mercilessly.

The people around them stepping away from the fight slightly was the only indication they had even noticed.

"What's your problem,huh? I told you _she_ 's not worth the trouble."

"Hijo de puta,what did you give him? You got him drunk? I'm gonna teach you not to mess-"

"Arnoldo,please stop,just take me home already."

Francis' pleas were weak but desperate,the great cook could barely register the teen's voice on his rage-filled ears or his flimsy touch on the brunet cook's strong shoulder,Arnoldo exhaled sharply,seeing the large crack he already made on the perverted man's skull.

It wasn't enough,but then he realized nothing he did would ever be.He got up,lifted the man's bloody face to memorize it (in case he got out of this alive) and threw his body to the ground once again.

"Vamos,Francis,no hay nada para hacer aqu-í."

"Pero Arnoldo,I gotta find los Rulos,they came here with me and-"

"I know and _el Capitán_ knows,he'll take care of them,now come on."

* * *

The car ride to Francis' apartment was mostly silent at first,save for the occasional instruction to make a turn here or there when Arnoldo was in doubt.They had found Pato on their way out the club and updated her on their situation,she said she had yet to find the boys,they said 'good luck' and parted ways.

Francis had been fidgety,agitated,antsy and squirming all the way,he told Arnoldo to stop the car 10 minutes in,once they left the main road for the more secluded neighborhoods,the older man stopped and said in his slow,impatient drawl.

"¿Francis.....que pasa ahora?"

The teen apprentice desperately jumped on the older man's lap,straddling him this time,thin arms around the great cook's large shoulders,huge unreal grin and lusty darkened eyes.

"Francis,what do you think you're doin-"

The curly-haired teen kissed Arnoldo's lips,open-mouthed,sloppy and messy,the boy's hands secured on Arnoldo's hair to keep him placed,the brunet man was startled at first but both groaned in pleasure once their tongues met,Francis started grinding down on his boss,moaning obscenely and earning an involuntary moan -and physical response- from the great cook.

"Please,touch me,señor,te necesito...."

Francis led Arnoldo's large hand straight inside his soaking wet panties,he tried his best 'sexy voice',which the older man would have found hilarious any other time,right now it turned him on to no end,he took his now wet hand off like it had burned him.

"You know this can't happen,Francis,what you need is to get home and rest this hangover off."

"But I'm not hungover,señor,besides,I can't rest if you don't touch me,if you don't get me there...."

Francis stared intensely at Arnoldo while tasting himself,licking and trailing kisses down the fingers the brunet man had briefly touched him with,it sent shivers down the older man's spine.

Arnoldo was already fully hard just from that,in between this obscene display and being called "señor" the great cook was sure to go insane,he bit his lower lip.

Francis took his profusely sweaty sweater,throwing it away carelessly to reveal a light blue vest,similar to his usual camarero uniform,no t-shirt complementing it,emphasizing his b-sized breasts instead,damp raven hair glued to the boy's forehead,he smiled mischievously.Arnoldo's breath caught in his throat.

It doesn't matter what Francis is if he still looks this deliciously sexy.

"Estás delirando,Francis,sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pidas,sabes que nada de eso se puede pasar."

Francis' eyes sparkled,challenging,he closed them and kissed Arnoldo's mouth again,now more hungrily and focused,his hand leading the cook's to his needy pussy yet again,he always feels 100 times more pleasure when he rubs his clit instead of going directly to his hole,so that's what he did.

Arnoldo's thick fingers started rubbing expertly along the hidden nub and wet folds around it,maybe if he gives what the teen needs,this will end sooner,Francis' body shuddered from head to toe and he moaned desperately into the kiss,breaking it for air,he kept on kissing around Arnoldo's neck.With his free hand,the older man cupped the teen's clothed right boob and squeezed it,making the boy cry out in bliss then his large hand went up to caress the boy's hair affectionately,making the young camarero hum softly against the great cook's mouth.

"Please,Arnoldo,please,don't stop..."

Minutes later and Arnoldo had made Francis come twice just with his experienced fingers,but the teen's thirst didn't seem to die down any soon,if anything he was getting even more aroused,same could be said about the great cook and the lengthy,thick,veiny,leaking cock trapped in his pants.

"Arnoldo,I need you inside me,señor."

"No,absolutely not."

"Pero,Arnoldo-"

"Pero nada,I'm sure to hurt you and that's the last thing I wanna do in the world."

Francis had a sly smirk on his thin lips,his hands pressing painfully on the older man's large bulge in his pants,making the brunet man's head fall back,giving out a guttural groan from the back of his throat

"You need me just as much as I need you,besides,I trust you,I know you won't hurt me."

* * *

"I trusted you,Arnoldo,I thought I could trust you,I thought I could trust you with my life!"

Francis' eyes had a stream of salty tears falling down,he couldn't stand to even look in his boss' direction,unwelcome flood of memories coming in.

".....Lo sé."

"I loved you."

* * *

By this point,the teen's words had gone on deaf,lust driven ears.

He threw Francis on his back on the the backseat like a rag doll,took off the boy's jeans and lacy panties in one swift motion,ripping apart the apprentice's vest in an almost animalistic manner,yellow buttons flying everywhere,boobs bouncing and getting rigid in the cool air.

The teen instinctively started rubbing himself while Arnoldo took off his own coat,pants and underwear,the brunet cook's cock and balls were huge,sweaty and hairy,the teen's mouth was salivating,it was better than he ever imagined.

"Please,Arnoldo...."

The older man grinned wickedly,he draped his weighty body down against the slender teen's,kissing,licking,sucking and biting all over,concentrating on the spots that made his apprentice moan and groan the loudest,from the boy's neck,down his exposed chest to his unshaven crotch,down his pussy,knowing exactly what buttons to push and get him there yet again,starting with a long lick,his mustache tickling the raven head's extremely sensitive organ,making Francis' entire body shiver in pleasure.

The young waiter shuddered,squirmed and moaned sensually but he still cried for Arnoldo to get inside.

Both had their dark eyes glazed over and lust driven,Arnoldo slowly got on his knees in the seat,spreading Francis' legs wide,the teen's tear-stained face got impossibly red,the great cook doesn't know where the assistant still found it in him to be so bashful in a moment like this,he was a vision,he was better than paradise.

He laid over the assistant again,this time embracing him and bringing him up,Arnoldo turned their positions,with him laying down and Francis straddling him.

"Ride me,Francis,this way you'll control the rhythm and I won't hurt you." the beautiful young boy above him chuckled.

"You're just getting tired and wanna do it the easier way."

"That could be it too." Arnoldo gave a smug smile.

It took a little while for the young camarero to adjust his slim body around Arnoldo's thick,strong frame,then get the cocinero's large member completely engulfed by his warm,wet cavern.It ended up being easier than it was supposed to,since the teen had been soaking with sweet,sticky juices all night which made that little bit easier to slide in without hurting unbearably so.Francis hissed,whimpered,groaned and bit his lip until he drew blood but he managed to get Arnoldo all the way in,he had never felt this full.

The gran cocinero had always been the romantic type,he was no Casanova,no Heartbreaker,he was always the type of guy who falls in love for life and when it doesn't work he cries for months and stops living.

Which means he hasn't dated that much people during these 43 years,and it has been awhile but oh,he has never felt quite like this.

He had his sweet,hardworking Francis,above him,eyes closed shut,lips parted slightly,swollen and bitten,hands firm on his shoulders,thin legs spread wide,curly raven hair a complete sweaty mess,he was impossibly tight,so wet,so hot,he felt better than heaven could ever be.

The boy moved up and down once,testing tentatively,only to have Arnoldo grunt loudly,get a strong hold of the teen's hips and slam him down multiple times,making the raven-haired teen cry out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain he hated to admit how familiar it actually felt.

"Arnoldo,please,slow down,I need-"

The brunet cook sat up on one knee,laying the teen down briskly on the backseat and keeping on thrusting into him ruthlessly.

Francis cried harder,suddenly feeling so so tired,his eyes opening and closing,falling in and out of consciousness.

Minutes passed like hours to Francis when Arnoldo finally came,hold on the apprentice's hips even tighter,moaning loudly,filling him up,painting the teen's insides white.

Francis had never felt this full,this filled up and it was amazing for a second so his trembling fingers went down,he didn't need to rub himself too long to come again and feel Arnoldo fall heavily over him,showering his face in sloppy kisses,the car obviously smelled heavily of sweat,sex....and blood.At least Francis' fever and horny hormones had died down considerably.

Arnoldo now kissed the teen's mouth intensely,passionately,the curly-haired teen wasn't able to respond to it with as much gusto as he'd like to anymore,still last thing he heard his voice say before completely falling out of consciousness was:

"Te amo,Arnoldo."

* * *

"You wanna know the worst part? The worst part is that I would have given it up.I pictured this so many times,you touching me,kissing me,taking me in the middle of la cocina during some uneventful night.I would've done it gladly because I loved you."

"Francis-"

"You wanna know the catch? In my imagination I was sober all of those times,you didn't have to drug me."

"But,Francis,I didn't-"

"You might as well have done it yourself,does it really matter?"

".....No."

Arnoldo hung his head,hunger gone,Francis walked still with considerable difficulty back to his chair in the opposite side to check the messages his phone had been alerting him of.One from Topa asking if he's okay,many from Carlos,venting vaguely but clearly distressed,he sighed defeatedly.

"Something is going on with the Rulos,I gotta go see what's up."

"They're at the Capitán's.Want me to take you there?"

"I don't want you to take me anywhere.I only need you to leave,please."

"Por supuesto."

Arnoldo silently got up,gathered his things and took two steps to the front door.

"Adiós,Francis." he said melancholically,staring ahead out the corridor.

"¡Arnoldo!"

The gran cocinero immediately turned around by hearing his enchanting apprentice's strained voice.

"Do you regret it? Last night,do you regret anything?"

Francis' sweet voice and intense gaze seemed unbelievably hopeful,Arnoldo felt like a monster and here this boy was,someone who deserves so much better than be stuck with him,already willing to forgive him,this can't happen just as much as last night shouldn't have.

"No Francis,no arrepientome de nada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Francis would forgive him,personally,I wouldn't.  
> Let's say Francis is supposed to be at least 20 in the show's timeline,he obviously gained a bit of very welcomed weight overtime,his shoulders and arms got stronger,he could take out Arnoldo anytime if he really wanted to (Irony is it could be all thanks to the gran cocinero's own food).  
> I'm kinda starting to like Francis/Harmony,please GOD save me from straight hell.


	3. Rolando Stones (Aftermath Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeey updating on the Captain's Birthday woo  
> This title was coming,y'all knew it.  
> As I said before,I genuinely believe Francis would forgive Arnoldo but I wouldn't,I have been a victim when I was younger and the last thing I want to see on Earth is any of my abusers ever again.  
> My blood boils just from knowing they're still out there.

"Rolando,stop cheatiiing!" Rulo Ricardo whined once again when the dimpled trillizo bumped against his Princess Peach kart for the thousandth time on Mario Kart. 

"De acuerdo,especially because you are really bad at it." Carlos noted flatly,grinning to himself from the corner of the living room where he was currently very focused,playing chess against a very frustrated but determined Francis.

Rulo Rolando only groaned and rolled his eyes,he had no quick remark this time.No matter how much he cheated,Ricardo always won somehow.

It didn't matter though,he had better plans for the rest of the night,he was pretty much bouncing with anticipation on their big,red sofa.

They're going to sneak into a Dance Club their cousin works at,Rulo Rolando couldn't wait to play there with their band,then get wasted and be carried home by his siblings,it was gonna be awesome!

The 'most guapo' of the rulos grinned smugly,all they had to do was wait for their parents to leave for the weekend.Oh,their parents...so sweet and innocent,they trusted Francis to keep them out of trouble,little did they know the responsible camarero is the one who's gonna take them to said trouble.

Rulo Rolando glanced briefly at the charming,curly-haired teen who was currently biting hard on his bottom lip in concentration,the guitarist shook his head,it was no use,Carlos always wins too.

Though the hazel-eyed teen sometimes gives the camarero an exception,Rolando's not sure why.

"¡¡¡GANÉ!!! ¡GANÉ,GANÉ,GANÉ! ¡WOOOO!"

The Rulo tierno got up and started jumping up and down on their couch,enthusiasm level so high you'd think he doesn't win every time.

Rulo Rolando groaned again and threw a large,red pillow on his hermano's face,making the sweet rulo fall back on the couch on a fit of giggles,throwing the pillow back against Rolando,who ducked it so it hit Francis instead,making the young camarero fall forward against the chess pieces,ruining the whole game,displeasing Carlos,who threw the pillow back at the twins,starting a huge pillow fight.

Everyone laughing the entire time.

* * *

The dimpled trillizo snarled and threw the joystick hard on the floor,undoubtedly breaking it into pieces.

That was such a nice,sweet,fun memory and it had happened not even a full day ago.

They didn't need that Club,they didn't need to get wasted or to dance around sweaty strangers,or play to a crowd that really wasn't their own.

They were already happy,he was already happy,their life was already complete and he didn't even know it.

And it was all gone.

Well,at least he knows Francis is okay and-

"Francis is coming over." the 'rulo guapo' looked up with puffy,red eyes at a carefully approaching Carlos,sounding distant to his ringing ears.

"Sorry,Carlitos.¿Me habló?"

Before speaking again,Carlos sat beside Rolando on the couch,expression blank,careful not to step on the broken device on the floor,thin hands discreetly fidgeting with his tight,purple pants.

"Francis is coming over,he did not tell me details but I believe....I believe something similar to Rulo Ricardo happened to him also."

"What?! But Arnoldazo took him home....¡Espera!....You don't think-"

"No,Arnoldo told Topa he spotted Francis with someone else.Later on,Pato told Topa and I that the guy Francis was hanging with had gotten him drunk,that is why Arnoldo took him home,actually."

"Oh,it just keeps getting better."

Rolando groaned,both hands rubbing over his face.

"I saw Francis too,he was in some guy's lap,acting really weird...though I'm not sure if that was part of my dream or not....Hey! What happened to my joystick? I didn't get to finish playing yesterday!"

Both teens looked up to see a sleepy-faced Rulo Ricardo,rubbing his eyes and clutching Rulo Ricardito tight to his chest,then he motioned for his brothers to step away from the destroyed playing device,bending down with extreme difficulty to get it from the floor.

"Ricardini,wait,don't worry,I'll get it for you." Rolando stopped the rulo tierno in his tracks,also helping the teen sit carefully on the couch beside them.

"I'll fix it for you." said Carlos in his monotone,not really looking in his brother's direction but observing the younger of the trillizos' every single pained move.

"¿Chicos,que pasó con Francis? I hope it was nothing like the awful nightmare I had last night,some creepy,muscled guy with terrifying blue eyes hurt me so bad I think I'm even feeling it for real! Crazy,right?"

Rulo Ricardo had this huge,horrified but also very impressed expression adorning his handsome features.Carlos and Rolando looked at each other,the trillizo distinto gulped nervously and the dimpled trillizo looked the other way.

"Yeah....pretty crazy,hermanito." he patted his sweet hermano's shoulder.

* * *

"Capitano,relating to this near tragedy that happened with Rulo Ricardo,I need to speak with you urgently."

"We're already speaking,Arnoldo,what's going on?"

"I can't say it like this,over the phone,it has to be in person.¡És muy,muy urgente!"

"Ay,está bien.You can drive over to my place and we talk.Francis gonna be okay by himself?"

"I hope so,Capitán."

"Arnoldo,what does that m-"

The gran cocinero nervously hung up his century old looking Nokia on Capitán Topa's face.

"Arnoldo,what happened with Rulo Ricardo,señor?" Francis said sweetly,lightly tapping Arnoldo on the shoulder,whom almost jumped out of his skin.

"¡Ay,Francis! ¡Me asustaste!"

"Disculpeme,señor,but I came outside to...ask for a ride to Capitán Topa's since I...can't take my bike due to...the conditions I'm in and couldn't help but overhear the conversation." the teen shrugged,looking away,clearly embarassed.

His Francis was standing there nervously,hair now nicely combed,gelled up and parted in the middle,fading blue jeans a bit too lose on him,light blue t-shirt,a red,long sleeved jacket and black sandals.The teen apprentice was a gorgeous sight,even after a tragedy.

How many times would Arnoldo find himself seeing Francis for the last time? 

"I LIED,FRANCIS! I REGRET EVERYTHING! EVERY SINGLE THING! I never meant to hurt you and ruin our years of companionship in one night,I'm a monster who didn't put your feelings first,I won't ever deserve forgiveness."

Arnoldo had fallen to his knees immediately and started crying,pleading large hands clutching to the teen's wrists,the scene was so uncharacteristic,it frightened Francis a little,the young teen looked around nervously to see if there were any curious onlookers observing the scene.

The coast was clear,with trembling legs,the young apprentice slowly fell to his knees,letting tears fall too,he was already tired of all this crying....and he had the slight suspicion it was just starting.He held on to Arnoldo's hands as firmly as he could,trying to get their eyes to meet.

"I know,Arnoldo.I know.You broke my trust...and a few other things beside that,but you know what? Now I remember everything,you were sweet to me,you were caring,sensible-"

"CAPITÁN TOPA JUST TOLD ME THAT GUY IS DEAD,I KILLED HIM! OH AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT ALREADY,I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"

"Someone can walk around here and hear you,señor-" 

"I....WASN'T SWEET,I WASN'T CARING AND EVEN LESS SENSIBLE! I DESERVE TO BE BURNING IN HELL RIGHT BESIDE THAT MAN.CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH THAT TINY MIND OF YOURS??!!"

Arnoldo stood up briskly while yelling in Francis' face,now holding the teen forcefully by the forearms and shaking him in the air,startling the boy and making him spill even more tears and start sobbing.

"I'm sorry,Francis.I'm sorryImsorryImsorry-"

Arnoldo instantly looked horrified by his own actions,definitely not for the first time that day.Breathing heavily,the gran cocinero settled his loyal apprentice,delicately,nice and safe on the ground,wiping a few tears on the teen's cheeks with his thumb,Francis gulped nervously and fiddled with the hem of his jacket,looking down,trying to compose himself to speak again.

"Señor.... I'm only saying because you're not the first or the worst I had,you're actually the best and most kind and considerate,considering this is something I never did willingly."

"¿Qué?" the young camarero had purposefully whispered the last part,he finally looked up,expression uncharacteristically unreadable which bothered Arnoldo to his core since his apprentice always wears his feelings on his charming,sweet face.

"What I'm saying is....I need some time to think this through and I don't think you should tell Capitán Topa just yet."

They finally started walking and descending the elevators in the direction of the garage.

"¿Por que,Francis? I'm a criminal!"

"Sí,pero-"

"Pero nada,I'm gonna tell Topa and whatever he decides,happens." 

Francis only bowed his head and whispered.

"Don't you think _I_ should be the one to decide?"

* * *

"Francis,who were they? Do I know them?" 

"Who?" 

"The others who hurt you,so I can hunt them,kill them and shoot myself afterwards."

"¡Arnoldo! It...doesn't matter,they're long gone,you shouldn't worry about them."

"¿Estás seguro de eso,Francis?" 

"Absolutamente,señor."

Arnoldo was driving them to Topa's,the drive has been filled with uncomfortable silence upped to eleven since...that was still the same car where pretty much all the events that changed their relationship forever happened,except it now smelled heavily of detergent and soap.

A few more minutes of dreaded silence went on before Arnoldo spoke again.

"Francis,were you afraid of what I was going to do or say if you told me you are..."

"...Sí,muchísimo.I was terrified."

"Why?"

"I...don't really know anymore,señor."

"Francis....I...it might be hard for you to believe,especially now but you're the most important person in my life,always has been,always will be,y....te lo digo que me dá igual,si usted és un chico o una chica o neither,doesn't matter,I love you the same way." Arnoldo said,looking ahead at the road,but he did free one large hand to search and squeeze tightly the camarero's thinner one.

His precious Francis,the treasure he was supposed to cherish for life and he lost it.

Francis couldn't help the huge,saddened grin creeping up on his thin lips,he had dreamed so many times about this amazing future with Arnoldo where they get married,have four kids and run a fancy Italian restaurant together.It doesn't help to know now that it could all have been real. 

Now that it's all gone.

"Gracias por decirme,Arnoldo,it...means a lot to me and makes me really wish I had told you sooner or you had found out on a different situation."

"Yo tambien,Francis,yo también."

They both could see Topa anxiously looking from his window on the 5th floor when Arnoldo's car neared the building.

Arnoldo was about to step out of the vehicle when Francis' delicate fingers held on firmly to the brunet man's wrist,the great cook instantly looked back into pleading,familiar olive green orbs.

"Don't tell him,Arnoldo,por favor.I'll probably never see you again if you do."

"I have to,Francis.Te extrañaré muchísimo,mi pequeño saltamontes."

Arnoldo effortlessly took his hand off Francis' hold to reach up and ruffle a handful of curly,gelled up,raven hair,solemn dark brown eyes and smile adorning the man's face.

Francis took this as an opportunity to jump the older man and kiss him roughly and messily on the mouth,trying to slip his tongue in,both hands on each side of the cook's head,Arnoldo groaned and melted into it for a few seconds,before going back to his senses.

"¿Francis,qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?" shouted the now startled brunet cook,prying the teen off him with ease and setting him carefully back on his seat.

"Arnoldo,I know you want this too!" protested the loyal assistant.

"Sí,Francis,you don't know how much I do but One: You're clearly still not thinking straight and Two: You deserve much better than a bastard like me."

Arnoldo said in a defeated tone and stepped out of the car to instantly bump into a shaken Topa.Francis hugged his knees to his chest and bowed down,

"What if I don't want any better?" was the whispered reply that only the car windows were able to hear.

* * *

"Tell him."

"No, _you_ tell him."

 Rulo Rolando and Carlos kept whispering at each other while Rulo Ricardo kept on rambling on in disturbing detail about the nightmare he had.

"-I _felt_  and _saw_ blood coming out of me,it was really disgusting,from all the dreams and nightmares I had,why _this_  had to be the one to feel the most real?!" the rulo tierno asked rhetorically.

"It's because it _was_  real,Rulo Ricardo."

Three heads snapped back to find Francis standing behind the couch,fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket,anxiety written all over his face.

"You took long to get here." said Carlos in his monotone.

"Franciscocho,you're not helping..." said Rolando through gritted teeth at the same time.

Ricardo now had a confused but still adorable expression.

"Well....it kinda makes sense,I mean,I don't really know exactly when I fell asleeeeep,when I woke up I was already hooome...Did we play there or-"

"No." Carlos cut flatly.

"Oh." Rulo Ricardo sunk back on the large sofa,holding on to Rulo Ricardito with both arms,bitting his bottom lip,tears welling up at the corners of his big,doe eyes,it was finally downing on him.

"....So it all  _really_ happened?"

"Sí,sentimos mucho,Rulo Ricardo and we're all here whenever you need to talk." said Francis with a friendly,pained smile,he had walked over,taking a knee in front of Ricardo with evident difficulty,running his hands on the orange clad rulo's tights in a soothing manner.

"You could help by sharing your own experience." said Carlos bluntly,Francis' pained moves confirming his suspicions.

"Carlos..." tried an exasperated Rulo Rolando.

"What? You know it's a good idea..." said Carlos nonchalantly,Rolando sighed,Ricardo had gotten uncharacteristically silent and was already worrying all of them.

Pato had been watching the kids and preparing lunch in the kitchen while Arnoldo and Topa talk downstairs,that Family Trip was definitely canceled,wasn't it?

Francis sat carefully by the coffee table and exhaled sharply,closing his eyes shut,picking up the pieces of the joystick and fiddling with them,Rulo Rolando stretched his hand and held Francis' wrist lightly,making the young apprentice look up and give in to a saddened smile.

"Franciscocho,confía en nosotros.The guy who hurt Ricardo is dead,our cousin Fernando who tried to touch me is dead-"

"Primo Fernando is dead????!!! He was so cool!!" sobbed Ricardo.

"He tried to hurt me the same way that guy did to you,he was anything but cool!" unintentionally yelled Rolando,only making Ricardo sob harder,Carlos clutching his younger trillizo to his chest tightly,glaring daggers at the blue clad teen.

"Rulo Rolando,no need to yell,okay? We gotta stay strong for Ricardo." Francis faked composure.

"And you." added Carlos,Francis gulped,Ricardo pulled back from the taller trillizo,wiping away a few tears.

"So,what happened,Francis? Did it hurt so much you can still feel it?" asked Ricardo innocently,the curly-haired teen blushed deep red and cleared his throat.

"Bueno....I should start from the beginning.After we separated,I made the mistake of accepting a drink from a stranger at the bar.There was clearly something in the drink he bought me since I started feeling...not much like myself right afterwards (...)"

Francis was clearly holding back a few words and details,due to Ricardo's presence and the young bassist's still innocent ears,despite being violated hours prior.

"(...)Thankfully,Arnoldo found us in time,he beat the life out of the guy and I heard this morning that it was quite literally..." Ricardo gasped loudly.

"Three deaths just yesterday???!!!"

"People who violate others like this deserve no less,Ricardito." said Rolando,patting his sibling's shoulder and holding him sideways.

"...Wait,if that is all that happened,then why does it look like every move you make pains your entire body just like Ricardo?" inquired a narrow-eyed Carlos in a cold,clinical way.

Both Rolando and Carlos knew right away he was holding back,the young apprentice bit his bottom lip and fidgeted harder with the joystick pieces.

"I- I tried to set them apart and stop the fight-"

"Why would you do that if he was trying to hurt you?" Ricardo asked confused.

"B- because....as I said before,I wasn't feeling like myself and-"

"KIDS! LUNCH IS READY!" Shouted Pato from the kitchen,startling all four teenagers.

"Hambre."

"Lunch is good right now,I'm starviiing! Come on,Francis,let's eat some actual good food that isn't a la Arnoldo!" Ricardo stood up slowly but talking the most enthusiastically the others had seen him all day,pulling his good friend by the hand,helping him stand up.

"You guys go,I got something to ask Franciscocho first." said Rolando,grinning forcefully to please Ricardo.

"Okay!" was the sweet rulo's reply,he ran to the kitchen,his teddy bear not forgotten.Carlos turned quickly and winked at his dimpled trillizo before following his hermano.

"Rulo Rolando,w- what's going on?" asked Francis apprehensively,bowing his head.

"Who was it?" whispered Rolando.

"I-...I-" the young camarero shook his head frantically,looking down.

The 'most guapo' of the rulos lifted Francis' chin with his fingers,forcing eye contact,dark,intense brown eyes burning into deep green orbs,pale fingers lingering there before slowly withdrawing.

"Francis,we  _know_ you were violated too.We only want to know by who,so we can help you...So _I_ can keep on trying to fix the big mess I made." Rolando said softly.

"What...do you mean?" confusion adorning Francis' charming features.

"What happened to Ricardo,it's all my fault,I let it happen and now he's scarred for life..." Rolando sunk back on the couch,adopting a defeated tone to his voice.

"Rulo Rolando,I'm _sure_ none of what happened to Ricardo was your fault,if anything what happened to him _and_ me was more at my fault than anyone else's."

"And why would that be,Franciscocho?" Rolando wanted to laugh but held back.

"Because...because....I can't say no."

"Oh,here we go again..." the guitarist rolled his eyes while Francis paced the room.

"It's true! I should have refused to take you guys to that Club or refused to take that drink! Refused to let Arnoldo-" both teen's eyes widened at that and it was like time itself had stopped for the both of them.

"Refused to let Arnoldazo what,Francis?" Rolando jumped from the couch with renewed vigour,grinning mischievously,Francis gulped and avoided his friend's hard gaze.

"It was Arnoldo,wasn't it?" the teen apprentice shook his head frantically.

"Tell me the truth! It was him or not?!" Rolando half-shouted,holding a trembling Francis by the forearms and shaking him almost violently,gaining the attention of the remaining rulos at the kitchen,Pato had gone downstairs awhile ago to check on Arnoldo and Topa.

"Sí,fue Arnoldo,pero-"

"THAT FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I'M GONNA GET HIM! HE STILL WITH TOPA?!" Rolando let go of Francis' arms briskly,the young apprentice almost falling to the ground,but he caught himself in time to run and stop in front of Rolando,keeping him from going past the corridor and stairs.

"Apa." Carlos' widened hazel eyes the only hint of reaction on his face.

"¿Chicos,que está pasando?" asked Rulo Ricardo worriedly to deaf ears.

"Franciscocho,let me go! Why are you trying to stop me-"

Rolando was fighting against Francis' strong but almost hesitant hold when Rolando gasped with realization and stopped fighting altogether,his eyes growing red but now with disbelieving rage.

"You ...liked it,didn't you?" Francis shook his head violently.

"Arnoldo took you while you were drunk and you liked it.You've always had a crush on him,turns out you're as sick and disgusting as him!"

"No,that's not true..."

"You fucking know it is,I should have known all along!"

With that,Rolando punched Francis hard in the face,the curly-haired teen falling to the ground immediately,holding a bloody nose.

"Rolando,que estás haci-"

Rulo Ricardo ran instantly and jumped Rulo Rolando's back,who instinctively threw the weight off him,making the rulo tierno hit against a wall painfully and fall to the ground,Rulo Ricardito by his side.

"¡Rulo Ricardo!" Francis got up and ran to him,still holding his nose,his right cheek getting purple all over.

Carlos ran up to a dazed,paralyzed,wide-eyed Rulo Rolando,shaking him with his surprisingly strong thin arms.

"Are you insane???!!!" What do you think you're doing??!! Don't you think they have been through enough already??!!"

Yelled for the first time in many,many years,a very exasperated,lost and angry Carlos.

How did their family become this disaster so quickly?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write something serious if the character's called 'Rulo Rolando' but we try.  
> I think even within the state he's in,he'd still call people by nicknames even if just to keep himself grounded.  
> It's scary how canon it is this stockholm-ish thing Francis has,isn't it?  
> I know Carlos' eyes are actually blue,but I sincerely thought they were hazel for a long while and I ain't about to fix it since blue eyes are overrated and hazel are much prettier anyway.


	4. Te amo (Aftermath Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arnoldo's so sexy but he can get really unbearable to watch sometimes.  
> Arnoldo/Topa was bound to happen,y'all should have seen it coming,they're like old generation Ricardo and Rolando lol  
> I'm aware that what happened to Ricardo is much more serious but y'know....almost everything JE related I've written so far has turned into a huge Francis-fest so...

_"Ugh,please,don't stop....Te amo,Arnoldo."_

_Moaned a sweaty,panting,bliss driven 15-year-old Diego Topa,dark brown eyes blown wide and dazed with pure lust,parted lips swollen and bitten.Arnoldo buried deep inside him._

_The aspiring singer looked fucking beautiful.All disoriented and disheveled and such._

_But...the mention of the 2 special words was new._

_It had been roughly 6 months since they started... touching each other in ways two siblings...weren't exactly advised to do._

_It wasn't willingly at first,they were at the dusty basement of Isla de la Fantasía,Diego had a gun pointed to his head and could get shot at any moment if Arnoldo refused to do to his own twin the despicable things he was so kindly told to,Pato was forced to watch the whole thing while cuffed to an iron chair._

_Sick fucks,they were touching themselves and cumming all over the place watching a short,curly haired sweet teen crying his eyes out for mercy and involuntarily moaning every once in a while meanwhile his twin sucked and licked his developing dick sloppily and inexperienced,their naked,cuffed and gagged big sister having to watch the whole deal._

_Even with the unpleasant bites and threats of dying any second,Diego still came and after a week of not-talking and palpable awkwardness,he climbed into the aspiring cook's bunk bed wanting to...gather more experience._

_At the time,Arnoldo used to be very self-conscious,especially about his weight,so the fact that his hermano Diego (in his opinion,a hotter,much skinnier version of him) wanted him was amazing,he didn't think twice,the fact the future captain's words were mostly slurred and he smelled faintly of alcohol didn't seem to faze the aspiring cook._

_The morning after,their parents found an empty bottle of wine they were saving for Christmas,they would only know what really happened when_ _Pato found out and told them,they chose to send Arnoldo back to Italy right away_ _._

_They've lost contact almost completely for the next 20 years._

The unwelcomed tears stung horribly,his vision getting blurrier.He was driving almost 200 miles per hour,he could've gone against Pato on a race for sure.

Why would it matter if he died? 

He might never be allowed to see Francis again and if that disappointed,utterly heartbroken expression on Capitán Topa's brilliant eyes were any indication,he most likely won't ever see the brunet singer ever again either.

Arnoldo's that lucky of a man.

The great cook had a fair share of significant lovers in between,but the one who started it all and the one who very likely ended it could be wrapped into one single delicious forbidden fruit which doomed him twice.

Diego and Francis: Kind-hearted,helpful,insanely talented,selfless,hardworking individuals with gorgeous dark curls for hair and each had told him they loved him at some point even if he never deserved either.

He was told to flee back to Italy again,he's considering Hell instead.

* * *

"Hey,boys! Here's your tea!" announced Pato with a forced smile,she's a professional racer,for god's sakes,not a freaking housemaid.

"It definitely won't be as good as mine but it'll do,gracias." replied Arnoldo with disdain.

"There,you got sitted comfortably and got your cup of tea,now would you,please,tell me _exactly_ what happened that Francis ran upstairs without so much as giving me a second glance and you look like you killed an animal in front of him."

Capitán Topa was rubbing his temples,his patience wearing thin.Something was clearly going on but Arnoldo just kept on stalling further.The man has talked about literally everything except regarding the events of last night,although it seemed like the brunet cook was finally starting to give in.

"Bueno,Capitano,como sabes,Francis got drugged last night-"

"Wait,wait,wait,you told me someone had gotten him drunk!" was their older sister immediate response.

"Eh,I wish,looking back that would have been much easier to deal with,I'll tell you that much..."

"Ay,Arnoldo,please just get to the point...Do you know what they gave him?" inquired Topa.

"No...but it was some powerful stuff to enhance his...libido."

The Captain raised an eyebrow at that,his Italian raised twin didn't seem like he was about to elaborate further,he only kept on fidgeting on the spot and looking even more distressed (and guilty?) by the second.Topa sighed wearily and ran a hand through his own tired face and short,messy curls,he couldn't sleep at all last night and he was having the slight impression things weren't about to get any better.

"Arnoldo,sólo dime,por favor....¿Qué pasó con Francis?"

"Uh..."

"Arnoldo is a rapist,he took advantage of Francis last night while he was under an unknown influence." said Carlos in a light monotone,only the people who really know him could catch the fury in his voice and the glimpses of it flashing in his stone cold blue eyes.

The rulo distinto seemed to have materialized beside Pato and Topa,the purple-clad Captain jumped from the chair with a hand over his heart.

"Arnoldo,is that true?" the great cook only bowed his head in profound shame.Topa's jaw dropped,his usually cheerful dark brown eyes had an unusual shade of sadness draped over them that should never be allowed.

It looked too out of place.

"I would flee the country if I were you because once Rulo Rolando unfreezes from his spot he will come kill you." Carlos addressed Arnoldo.

"If he doesn't,I sure will." was Topa's equally cold reply.

"Pero,Capitano,I can explain-" the kind captain pulled the brunet man by his coat with inhuman force only people angered enough can manage.

"Listen here,you piece of shit.I've been dedicating all my life to helping kids all over Latinamerica.Los Rulos I got from abusive and neglectful households,Francis I found on the streets juggling paper plates and doing cheap magic tricks for petty cash with Natalio but I know he came from that background too.I just...I can't afford to have one of my own doing....the very same things I was supposed to protect these kids from.You got that?" Arnoldo nodded,struggling to breathe properly around his twin's hold.

Their gaze was locked,intense and remorseful.Topa didn't know if he wanted to punch the overweight man unconscious or just cry some more.He continued speaking,words almost choked up but determined all the same.

"I want you out of here,out of my house,out of my life and VERY far away from my boys,that DEFINITELY includes Francis,you step even in the same direction on the map as him,you're arrested.Got it?" with that,he let go of the man who almost fell over.

"Sí,Capitano." Arnoldo hated to see how Topa's bloodshot eyes weren't absorbed in fury like Carlos' and Pato's but in deep hurt and disappointment instead.

* * *

_"Arnie,please go faster,come oooon,quit being this gentle,I can take it,I'm not gonna break,you know?"_

_"Arnoldo,please slow down,I need-"_

_Two very distinct but also very familiar voices said in unison in his head._

_"Te amo,Arnoldo."_

_-Crash-_

* * *

_It was their 35th Birthday when they met at the airport.They had followed such different paths during all these yeats,they held on to each other for what felt like hours yet when Arnoldo tried to kiss Diego's lips,the singer turned his face away and smiled sadly,looking at the ground._

_"You know this still can't happen,right?"_

"I can't believe this....I thought....I thought he loved Francis like a son!" Topa sobbed in Pato's shoulder.Carlos had gone upstairs to check on his hermanos.

"You know,it's not that uncommon for fathers to-"

"Don't."

Both siblings' phones started buzzing frantically,hundreds of notifications coming in.

* * *

"He was right,you know?"

"Who?"

"Rulo Rolando,he was right,I wanted it,I started it,I liked most of it,I loved him.Didn't mean I wanted it all to play out like this though."

Francis lamented,large sack of frozen peas over the right side of his swelling face,his nose was badly bruised but not broken,if anything,considering it's size the kind apprentice is surprised it didn't break Rolando's hand instead.

The young waiter was sitting against the headboard of Topa's large bed,Rulo Ricardo beside him but laying on it with Ricardito held tight to his chest instead.

"Hm...I think I get it,up until 10 minutes ago I wished it had been Rulo Rolando who'd done it to me because I was sure he would never hurt me,but nooow,I just don't know.I'm scared,Francis."

"Francis is scared too but I'm sure in your case he didn't do it on purpose,he loves you too much..."

"Hey! He loves you too,I'm sure it wasn't on purpose with you either!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

Francis bowed his head,afraid he might have just lost a dear friend on top of it all.Rulo Ricardo sat up with extreme difficulty and draped both arms over his older friend.Francis would usually be defensive,always cautious of people trying to get too close,but this time he let it be.

"I'm sure he still loves us and didn't mean no harm.He's just mad and doesn't know where to project all that anger yet."

"That's...actually pretty thoughtful,Rulo Ricardo."

The Rulo tierno looked up at the camarero,grinning cheekily,big,doe eyes hinting a sparkle,the raven-haired apprentice has to admit he's really impressed with how the young bassist is dealing with all this.

Better than he himself ever would.

"Rulo Ricardo?"

"Sí?"

"I also used to think Arnoldo would never hurt me."

They heard a desperate knock at the door to Capitán Topa's large bedroom and seconds later,Pato barged in with her announcement.

"Arnoldo died in a car accident."

* * *

"Hey,I've convinced the guys to play soccer with me but without you it won't be the saaaame,so pleeeease,would you-" 

"4 Muertes."

"What?" 

"Cuatro muertes,I've caused four deaths and I can't even bring myself to feel bad."

Rolando had been staring at the wall for a couple days now,his back to the naive trillizo,barely moving from his spot,he'd lock himself and talk to nobody,today Ricardo finally managed to get a spare key.

The rulo tierno sat on the small bed beside the guitarist,he missed Rolando but he was still a little scared to even get closer.

Rolando turned his gaze to his identical twin,clearly realizing the deep fear and hesitation on those joyful almond orbs that mirrored his own.

"Well,to be fair they were all malas personas who were bound to hurt other people-" 

"That's what jail is for!" Rolando yelled and his sibling flinched on his spot,getting further away,tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shit,Ricardete,I'm sorry,I'm so sorry,I've been such a dick lately.None of what I did is justifiable but would you forgive me anyway?" Ricardo nodded and held on to Rolando tight,letting salty tears stream down his cheeks.

"I miss you so much,I just want my brother back..."

"He's right here,Ricky.He never left." Rolando displayed his most charming smile and playfully bopped noses with Ricardo.

"Not sure if I'm up for soccer though."

"But Francis is there! You can take the opportunity to apologize to him too so we can be a big family again and-" 

"Heeey,slow down,it's not that easy,okay? I need time,besides I'm not sure if a Real Family Bond would break this easily." 

Rolando massaged with his thumb one of his sibling's cheek affectionately,loving how the skin heated under his touch.

"If you say so."

* * *

"He killed himself and it's all your fault,Francis....all your fault..." the young camarero kept on muttering to himself like a mantra.

"Francis,are you okay?" asked a somewhat guilty-looking Diego Topa,one hand slowly running over the assistant's arm.

Francis' golden olive-green orbs looked up from fiddling with the sleeves of his black suit,yet avoiding direct contact with the singer's kind,warm brown gaze.

"No,not really,Capitán.Lo siento.I know I should be feeling happy or something but I just....maybe I just need some time."

Topa nodded,a few days had passed by,Francis was at Arnoldo's funeral,to the surprise of no one,very few people showed up and the ones who did: Pato,Topa,their parents,Arnoldo's parents (Enzo and Nunciatina) and Inés Pinaca weren't exactly mourning.

Francis was though,he brought a large bouquet of flores blancas and if nobody was watching (mostly with pity on their eyes),he'd be bawling his eyes out right now.

But it didn't seem right to be the only one who thought Arnoldo's death wasn't deserved,especially with Rolando and his siblings approaching,so he inhaled sharply and contained himself.

The dimpled trillizo already thought bad enough of him as it is,the curly-haired waiter didn't want to make things even worse.

"....Franciscocho....¿Puedo hablar con vos un segundito?" asked a hesitant Rulo Rolando,lightly poking the waiter's shoulder.

"....Por supuesto,Rulo Rolando,¿que necesitas?" Francis' smile was tight but kind and polite.

He wasn't sure what Rolando could possibly want with him.

"I ..... want to say I'm sorry." the 'rulo guapo' bit his lower lip and looked at his shoes,hands behind his back,he looked as fancy as Francis even though the only reason for him to come here was to speak to the camarero.

"I'm sorry for punching you,I'm sorry for the nasty things I said....and I'm sorry for your loss,he was your mentor and you can't just stop caring about someone from one day to the other just because it turns out they're human garbage.I felt that way about Fernando and we weren't even that close."

Rolando shrugged,looking vulnerable and lost.Francis' golden-green orbs were wide,he wasn't expecting any of this,he could spot Carlos and Ricardo a few meters away from them,holding on to each other with expectant eyes.

Hoping the four of them could go back to being Brothers again.

"I....suppose you already apologized to Rulo Ricardo,right?"

"Sí,of course I did."

"Good." 

Francis displayed a toothy,genuine smile for the first time in what felt like years,Rolando jumped him in a desperate,tight embrace.

"I can't leave without him,without either of you.I can't lose any of you."

"Me neither." they held each other impossibly tighter,Ricardo saw this as his cue to jump in and join them,Carlos approached them carefully but soon he was pulled in by Rolando.

None of them cared about the many camera flashes from a smirking Topa.

He still felt like he failed his boys,but he also knew that together they can pull through and get over that uneventful night.

* * *

_"Te extrañaré muchísimo,mi pequeño saltamontes."_

Francis,now a 26-year-old man,crouched in front of Arnoldo's gravestone and put down a small bouquet of flores blancas,he sighed deeply and got up,grateful for the pouring rain disguising his tears.

It might not look like it but he moved on,he joined la banda de los Rulos by playing keyboards and found love in the most unexpected of places.

"You know I do not like it when you come here." said stoically,a tall,handsome figure with short,ginger hair and stern,deep blue eyes.

Francis smirked and snaked his thin arms around the large figure's waist,bright golden-olive eyes staring up with mischief at the man.

"Are you jealous of a dead man or what?" chuckled the shorter artist,getting on his tip-toes to peck the drummer on the lips.

"If you keep sneaking away every time to see him,I might as well."

Carlos grinned sheepishly into their lazy kiss,finally reciprocating the embrace by pulling Francis' off the ground in order to deepen it into a much more passionate one.

"I can't believe we do this eeeevery year.It's like a ritual,Francis disappears and we're all like 'OMG where is he??!!' and then Topi's like 'He's visiting Arnoldo,duh' and Carlos' like 'I cannot believe his nerve' and it always raaains,our clothes get all weeet and heavy and I almost died of pneumonia once-"

"Hey baby,now you're just making shit up." Rolando chuckled and Ricardo pouted adorably.

The blue-clad trillizo had been trying to make the sweet man shut up by kissing,nibling and sucking at the exposed skin of his neck,it wasn't working.Rolando kissed his sibling's pout away softly,equally plump,juicy lips connecting to each other tenderly.

Rulo Rolando looked down to see Carlos and Francis already at the 'stage' of the ritual in which they make out heavily over Arnoldo's grave.It's always a show and it never ceases to amuse the dimpled trillizo who turned back his attention to a sweet,orange-clad someone he was more than happy to call partner in every way.

Even if they could never be public.

"Te amo,Francis."

"Te amo,Ricardini."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis has fish eyes lol  
> Killing Arnoldo on Halloween wasn't on my initial plans but god is it satisfying or what?  
> At first,Francis was supposed to fly to Italy,forgive him and they'd live happily ever after.....can you believe this shit?


End file.
